GingerBright/LINE
Bright Cookie is a C-Grade Cookie that was released with Cheeseberry. She has the ability to earn more XP during runs. Skill Earns more XP (Up to 12% more) Description She's half gingerbread, half brains. Running is one way out of a problem, but she can think of a gazillion other solutions. She's so smart she found a way to get extra XP every time. Strategy Bright Cookie, at the moment, is the best Cookie to use for XP Farming due to her combi with Wishing Star that increases XP Gain by an additional 30% for a total of 42%. This combi no longer works as of June 2016. Use treasures such as Chocolate Hardcover Workbook, Rose Life Ice Cream, Eye-watering Wasabi Balm or Fatal Double Stick Icicle to further improve the XP Bonus. With all of those in place and the Double XP Boost, you will gain a lot of XP to help you proceed through the levels quickly and unlock more Cookies and additional features in the game. However, it's likely you've just started out the game if you're reading this page, and won't have access to S rank treasures just yet. In that case, Bright Cookie's Lollipop Bite you get for fully upgrading Bright Cookie is a good treasure to use, especially if you evolve it into Sugar Covered Lollipop Shard. Another treasure you can use is the Smiling Carnival Mask, which you can get from either a Great Treasure Ticket or by buying a Good Treasure Chest and trying your luck there. The longer you run, the more XP you get, so Brave Cookie's 3rd Skull Button and Just Baked Cracker will also help. A good relay for Bright Cookie is either Ginger Claus with his 10% XP Bonus, or Pirate Cookie with his ability to run for very long distances. When combined with Cheeseberry, this combo will give 40 Extra Energy, a high amount of energy for a C-grade cookie. With 140 Energy, Bright will have an energy amount comparable with A-grade or S-grade cookies. More energy means more XP. Adding the Extraordinary Limited Edition Cookie Comics or Angel Cookie's Rainbow Feather will make the cookie more powerful in farming and ability, respectively. Overall the cookie is a weak starter, but can be used for overpowered XP farming. Statistics Loading Messages *I am feeling good today! * Shall we check out what's out there? * I wanna explore the big wide world! * Jellies are delicious! * I think something wonderful is about to happen! Updates *May 15, 2015 **New combi bonus added with Wishing Star. *28 June 2016 **Cookie energy has been increased from 100 into 110 along with Brave Cookie. **Best Combi with Wishing Star has been removed/retired, which makes her much weaker in terms of XP Farming. Trivia * This cookie is one of two C-grade cookies together with Brave Cookie, and also the only female C-grade cookie. * Bright Cookie also has an exclusive event dedicated to her, named Bright Cookie's Bright Challenge. * Bright Cookie's name in Japanese is 陽気なクッキーちゃん, where 陽気 (youki) means "cheerful, merry". ** Most Cookie names in Japanese end with クッキー (Cookie) much like their English counterparts. However, Bright Cookie's name is one of the exceptions. Her suffix ちゃん (~chan) is a diminutive suffix added to refer to those of equal or junior status, especially among young girls. The other exception is Brave Cookie. ** Oddly enough, Apple Cookie does not have this suffix in her name despite looking considerably younger than Bright Cookie. * During the Halloween Party 2014 and 2015, Bright Cookie dressed up as a simple witch. * Bright Cookie was featured in the Junior Cookie Challenge, which confirms this cookie is a child. Audio Gallery Jumping Sliding